Estupides de un momento (Sesshome)
by Isavett449
Summary: Infidelidad. La infidelidad es una de esas cosas que normalmente nos traen hermosas historias de amor prohibido, pero... ¿Y si en este caso solo quiere destruirlo? la tristeza y el arrepentimiento de saber que dañaste a la persona que mas amabas, pero mas porque el es lo bastante orgulloso como para perdonar.


Afuera hacia un frio aterrador, de ese frio que te cala los huesos y te entumece las piernas, sentía mucho frio, ¿o era que su corazón se sentía congelado? No lo sabía, quizás era el enorme espacio sobrante en su cama, tal vez le echaba en falta ese par de brazos protectores que la acunaban en las noches, o quizás era el simple hecho de que esa noche, esa noche fría y sin estrellas, él no estaba a su lado, y ese hecho era suficiente para que su corazón le doliera, como pequeñas punzadas que le recorrían todo el cuerpo pero más en este, y sin poder evitarlo más, dejo salir poco a poco todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo desde antes, porque era innegable que le dolía, y así, pequeñas lagrimas cristalinas empezaron a humedecer sus ojos y dejar un rastro salado desde estos hasta la almohada.

Lo deseaba a su lado, esa era la sincera verdad, pero sabía que era tarde, pero sobre todo, sabía que había sido su culpa, la de ella y nadie más.

Porque ella lo había lastimado, no solo eso, traicionado, lo peor que le podía hacer a un hombre como el, pese a que hace tan solo un año se habían jurado amor eterno frente a Dios y frente a el juez, frente a sus amigos, su familia, incluso la mayoría de la sociedad y las personas importantes; pero ella lo había arruinado, y todo por una decisión mal tomada, la simple y estúpida razón de...

Tener un amante.

Si, pese a todo, pese a que era feliz y como su novia y posteriormente como su esposa, le fallo, y todo por nunca haberle mencionado que no había podido olvidar a su primer amor, aquel del que estaba enamorada desde niña y pese a estar a su lado aun no olvidaba.

¿Si se lo hubiera dicho algo hubiera cambiado?

Aquel hombre respondía al nombre de Inuyasha, el que había sido su mejor amigo desde niños porque vivía en la casa de enfrente junto a su madre, y desde esos días, el chico de ojos miel se había convertido en su príncipe ideal a primera vista, él era desastroso, algo impulsivo y no dudaba en decir todo lo que opinara, eso la había enamorado, porque ella era todo lo contrario, era apacible y dulce, y para ella él era la representación de aventura. Cuando fueron creciendo, ese sentimiento de amor infantil se convirtió en un maduro amor juvenil, y dio sus frutos durante la secundaria, donde el chico por fin le correspondió y empezaron una relación, pero eran prácticamente niños en ese entonces, en especial ella que era muy inocente, por eso su relación no duro mucho, ya que el chico quería "mas" de la relación y ella pese al amor que le sentía no acepto, al cabo de 2 años terminaron y él se hizo la pareja de Kikyo, una amable chica de otro grupo que había estado enamorada del muchacho.

Aquella experiencia la había marcado duramente, por eso tardo tanto en aceptar el volver a empezar una relación con alguien, claro, no es que no tuviera pretendientes, tubo bastantes, entre ellos destacaban Hoyo, Miroku y Koga, 2 de ellos se volvieron sus mejores amigos tras el rechazo y ahora eran los maridos de sus mejores amigas Sango y Ayame, y el faltante se había ido a estudiar al extranjero, pero el punto era que ya no quería una relación después de eso, claro, hasta que conoció a su marido, pero pese a eso, el amor que le tenía a Inuyasha no se esfumo, y aun que era feliz, endemoniadamente feliz, cuando este volvió a aparecer en su vida, todo se volvió confuso.

Cuando se encontraron de casualidad en un café, entre la sorpresa y los saludos empezaron a frecuentarse como viejos amigos, a veces era solo un café, o caminar al parque, otras era ir a ver una película o solamente ir a casa de ella sin que su marido se enterara, a veces recordaban viejos tiempos, a veces hablaban de cosas cotidianas, pero llego un momento donde todo se tensó, y fue cuando empezaron a hablar de lo que no les parecía de sus parejas, él se quejaba de Kikyo, su ahora esposa, quien se dedicaba por completo a su hija Mika de 2 años, y a él ya no le hacía caso, y ella, se quejaba de la constante ausencia de su marido, y así, de un momento a otro, la tensión sexual se hizo demasiado palpable, y aquellos sentimientos de "amor" de secundaria volvieron poco a poco, llevándolos así a ambos por terminar en una relación extra marital.

Al principio a ambos les pareció divertido, una aventura para librarse de todos sus problemas conyugales al menos por unas horas, y todo iba bien hasta que ella comenzó a pensar en que no era lo correcto, que estaba haciendo algo en contra de sus votos, aquellos que le había dedicado con amor a su marido en su boda, y decidió entonces pararlo, pero para entonces... ya era tarde.

Muy tarde, las parejas de ambos ya estaban enterados de su infidelidad, su esposo lo había descubierto gracias a que Kikyo había contratado un detective privado ya bastante intranquila con la situación, necesitando confirmarlo, y así lo hizo, pero pensó que también lo merecía saber el otro, e incluso fue a su compañía a decírselo, algo quizás producto de la rabia y tristeza de haber sido engañada.

Claro que había tratado de disculparse, lloro, rogo, suplico una segunda y última oportunidad, ambos infieles lo hicieron, pero solo a uno se le concedió, pese a su mal carácter y su rencor, Kikyo amaba profundamente a su marido y por su hija lo acepto de nuevo, pero ella era todo lo contrario, ella incluso se postro ante el con tal de que este la perdonase y aceptara de vuelta, porque durante sus estadías con Inuyasha, ambos se habían dado cuenta de cuanto amaban a sus parejas, por algo las habían elegido, fue entonces en ese momento que ella por fin soltó el amor infantil y egoísta que tenía por Inuyasha, y se dedicó a amar de todo corazón a su pareja, pero para cuando se dio cuenta de ello era porque ya lo había perdido.

Él no la perdono, eso no estaba en su naturaleza, pero tampoco le grito, humillo, hecho, nada, simplemente la había mirado con sus ojos fríos pero con un tono de tristeza y decepción y había salido de la casa, así sin más, y aun no había regresado, y eso que ya había pasado una semana, y ella estaba desecha, porque su mirada de tristeza, le había hecho comprender cuánto daño le había hecho, y no podía remediarlo, por eso ahora se sentía tan miserable, arrepentida y sola, porque hasta ahora se daba cuenta cuanto le amaba y lo agradecida que estaba de haberlo conocido.

De eso unos años, cuando entro a la universidad, él estudiaba economía, ella contabilidad, y por casualidades de la vida sus facultades eran vecinas, por lo que siempre supo de él, el más popular de la universidad a quien nadie se le acercaba por miedo o admiración, y pese a ser tan diferentes, el destino decidió que se conocieran en la biblioteca, buscando de casualidad el mismo libro, cuando notaron la mano del otro sobre el libro, ambos se sonrieron y... discutieron por ver quién se lo quedaba, en realidad ese encuentro no fue nada romántico, incluso ella se había enfermado del estómago debido al coraje que hizo, porque obviamente, gano el, a partir de ese día, se convirtió en una competencia entre ambos por ver quién era mejor, claro, él era serio y frio, por lo que nunca lo dijo como ella, pero siempre aceptaba sus retos de manera indirecta lo cual a ella enfadaba y divertía, y transcurrió un año de esta forma hasta que llego el reto final, ya que él era 2 años mayor, se graduaría, y esa noche decidieron poner un último reto que ni siquiera se dijeron, pero confiaban en que el otro pensaba lo mismo, el ultimo reto.

Ver quien se declaraba al otro primero.

De esta manera ella había ido corriendo a donde él y sin más chiste se declaró, rápida y cortante, pero no se esperó que él se declarara un poco después con un bonito arreglo de flores y una bonita velada, fue la primera y única competencia donde terminaron en empate y a ninguno le importo.

Tras un bello tiempo como novios, pese a sus diferentes personalidades, ambos lograron hacer funcionar su relación, ella era la romántica, la melosa y hasta la insistente, pero sabía darle su espacio y sabía que a él le gustaba el silencio. Mientras él era el seco, el frio y el directo, pero también era el detallista, y el que siempre estaba para ella si lo necesitaba, e una u otra forma habían hecho una relación estable y perfecta.

Por eso, cuando él le pidió matrimonio aquella noche de estrellas en la cima de una montaña que ella había insistido en subir no lo dudo y le dio el sí, la boda había sido hermosa, era de esperarse ya que su pareja pese a que nunca lo presumía venia de familia adinerada, y en esa fecha tan especial gasto multitud de dinero con tal de que la ceremonia fuera de ensueño, y así en todo la complació, el vestido había sido hermoso al igual que el anillo, la ceremonia simplemente magnifica, la fiesta agradable, y la noche de bodas tan romántica que no había podido llora de alegría.

Desde su boda los primeros meses habían sido perfectos, pero cuando el tubo que volver al trabajo, donde él era dueño de una de las más grandes compañías del país y una muy influyente en el mundo, su marido fue absorbido por el trabajo, y ella empezó a sentirse sola y por lo tanto ya no lo dudo mucho para estar con su amante.

Pero ahora era que se preguntaba, si ella sabía cómo era el, si estaba consiente de con quien se había casado, ¿Por qué no lo había intentado sobre llevar? Si sabía que no estaría en casa, si sabía que él era un adicto al trabajo, pese a conocerlo o creer conocerlo ¿Cómo fue que termino así? Aun no lo comprendía, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, lo había perdido, porque sabía que por sobre todo, él tenía el orgullo y el honor, porque era un hombre que no perdonaba, y solo con saber eso, sabía que aquel error le constaría la felicidad de toda una vida.

Así, llorando y mirando con amor el anillo aun en su mano donde ya se veía una marca roja por no quitárselo, levanto la vista al cielo que se veía a través de la ventana y le dio una oración muda al cielo, ella había sido criada en un templo, pero irónicamente desde joven ya no rezaba, por lo que pensó que tal vez Dios era su ultimo consuelo para esa soledad, así, con lágrimas agrietadas y el corazón en la mano, lanzo una plegaría llena de dolor, pidiendo, una segunda y última oportunidad, para decirle cuanto le amaba y cuanto le extrañaba, cuanto lo necesitaba a su lado.

-Mujer...-

Su llanto se cortó y las palabras se le atoraron en la boca, mientras sentía su corazón latir fuertemente, y lentamente se levantó de la cama para encontrarse con esa mirada dorada que tanto amaba, y no, ya no era la de Inuyasha, no, era la del hombre que le devolvió la felicidad, que era su esposo hasta que él lo decidiera, y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a donde el, importándole poco que la alejara, le recriminara, la repudiara, solo quería sentirlo de cerca, una última vez, antes de que él quisiera separar sus vidas.

-Mujer...-

Cuando escucho el segundo suspiro sintió como el lentamente correspondía su abrazo, no del todo, pero pasando sus largos y finos dedos entre la melena negra, ella levanto la mirada, y sus ojos volvieron a inundarse de lágrimas gruesas.

-Perdóname...- Susurro, y así, empezó a volver a decirle todas aquellas disculpas y excusas que le había dado el primer día, pero había algo que le faltaba decir, algo que hasta ahora se daba cuenta que nunca le había dicho, y ahora era el momento de reemplazar ese "te quiero" de siempre- Te amo Sesshomaru, por favor... perdóname-

El abrió un poco los ojos ante tal confesión, ya que ella, pese a llevar años juntos, nunca le había dicho un te amo, y entonces, fue que su armadura se quebró, porque bien decían que la peor debilidad de un hombre, era la mujer amada, y tal vez el nunca fuera y llegara a ser el más romántico, o mínimo cariñoso, pero pese a que nunca lo demostrara como tal, la amaba, más que su existencia misma.

-Kagome...- Susurro obligándola a levantar la mirada, limpiándole con ambas manos y amor guardado las lágrimas a ese demacrado y arrepentido rostro- Nunca... perdonaría una cosa así, pero... por más que lo desee, no pude reprimir este amor, por eso, lo diré esto solo una vez- Dijo el sorprendiendo a la chica quien lo miraba confundida y asustada, esperándose lo peor- Iniciemos de nuevo-

-¿Qué?- Se le escapó con un hilo de voz, pero inmediatamente cayo al ver la expresión seria del peli blanco.

-Vendí la compañía, y con lo que tengo de fondos es más que suficiente para vivir bien, por eso es que me voy, me mudare a Suiza a empezar de nuevo, por eso... Si realmente quieres otra oportunidad mujer, si prometes quedarte al lado de este hombre sin que otro vuelva a interferir, entonces te esperare mañana en el aeropuerto con todo listo, simplemente debes llegar, pero si el vuelo se va y tú no llegaste, yo estaré en el avión y no me volverás a ver- Finalizo la charla empujándola fríamente provocando que Kagome callea en la cama y lo mirara irse, a pasos firmes y rápidos de aquella que fue su casa de ambos, inmediatamente se levantó pero ya no lo vio, y al regresar al cuarto noto un boleto de avión en la mesita de noche.

No lo pensó dos veces, no le importaba nada más, si tenía que dejar a su familia y sus amigos atrás de un día para otro sin siquiera despedirse solo para estar con él, entonces lo aria, de eso estaba segura.

Al día siguiente desde temprano ya tenía todo listo, para su familia y amigos, había dejado cartas en la mesa principal por si la iban a buscar, para que supieran que estaría bien, pero sobre todo junto al hombre que amaba. Pero antes de que escribiera la última carta, aquella que era realmente importante, el timbre sonó, y al abrir la puerta se encontró con aquella persona a la que le faltaba escribir carta.

-Inuyasha...-

-Hola Kagome ¿Podemos hablar?- Sonrió el un poco melancólico, con rapidez ella le dio el paso, teniendo prisa, pero lo que él le dijo en cuanto entro no fue lo que ella tenía planeado.

-Kikyo vuelve a confiar en mí, y a ti te dejaron ¿No?, veras yo solo estoy con ella por mi hija, pero en cuanto Mika tenga la edad de elegir con quien quiere irse seré libre, por eso, Kagome, quería que supieras, que te amo, de verdad, y me gustaría estar contigo hasta ese momento y que estemos juntos por siempre, ¿Aceptas?-

El vuelo partía de madrugada, por lo que el cielo aún estaba oscuro, dentro de 5 minutos el vuelo despegaría y aún faltaban pasajeros, aún faltaba ella, pero no quería darle más vueltas, quería dejar ese dolor en su pecho de una vez por todas, desde pequeño, su madre, Irasue, le había enseñado que aquel que se enamora siempre sufrirá, por lo que no debía perder el tiempo con eso, pero no había podido evitarlo, no había podido evitar enamorase de esa mujer un tanto agresiva que insistía en llevarse ella el libro de aquella biblioteca, por ello, es que le había dado esa oportunidad, pero también era orgulloso, por lo que sería la última, porque si ella no asistía al vuelo, el ya nunca la buscaría, tal vez no la olvidaría, pero no se rebajaría, no se humillaría, ella tenía que elegirlo por sobre todos, por sobre él.

Desde el momento en que comenzaron a salir sabia de la existencia del inútil ese que había sido novio de su mujer, porque la había investigado gracias a sus medios, pero ella nunca le dijo nada de eso, nunca se lo comento, significando que nunca le amo de verdad, o eso pensaba hasta que escucho esas palabras de la mujer que amaba.

 _-Te amo-_

Nunca antes se lo había dicho, solo unos cuantos te quiero, pero nunca esa palabra que conllevaba tanto significado, por eso es que esa tarde en donde solo fue a verla para pedirle el divorcio, decidió ceder por primera vez un poco ante su corazón, y le dejo el boleto que había comprado para su mayordomo Yaken, ya luego este se iría en otro vuelo, con aquellas condiciones de que fuera solo suya, que solo lo amara a él.

2 minutos para despegar y no llegaba, la esperanza que guardaba de que ella llegara empezó a desvanecerse, cerro sus parpados tratando de controlar la enorme tristeza que lo empezaba a embargar, porque después de todo... ella nunca fue suya.

-Sessho- Una risita infantil y juguetona de pronto lo tomo por sorpresa mientras sus labios se veían oprimidos por otros más pequeños con sabor a chocolate, cuando se separaron, noto las mejillas coloradas y la sonrisa boba de la mujer con la que se había casado mientras nerviosamente tomaba asiento ya que la azafata la había regañado por no tomar su lugar inmediatamente ya que el avión estaba despegando, algo sorprendido pero sin mostrarlo la miro, ella iba sentada a su lado, más bonita y arreglada de lo usual, sonriéndole sonrojada y con los ojos centellantes de una colegiala enamorada mientras esta le tomaba la mano y se recargaba en su hombro con mucha confianza, normalmente él le hubiera recriminado tal descaro, pero tenerla allí, con el solo significaba una cosa...

-Disculpe si no es molestia ¿Quién es la señorita?- Un hombre bastante sospechoso y con cara de pervertido miro a la pareja, Kagome inmediatamente reacciono e iba a responder pero la mano del peli blanco fue más rápida, mostrándole el anillo que llevaba en su mano al sujeto.

-Es mi esposa ¿Sucede algo?- Sonrió el, la mayoría de las veces sus sonrisa era algo macabra o siniestra, pero esta era simple, pura, sin nada detrás, lo cual causo que la chica se sintiera feliz- Tardaste, ¿Sucedió algo?- Inquirió el cuándo el sujeto se fue despavorido, ella le sonrió inocentemente mientras le daba un corto beso en la mejilla.

-Había tráfico- Contesto risueña al sentir como SU ESPOSO le daba un apasionado y dulce beso en los labios que ella correspondió con gusto.

 _Ella se quedó callada, asombrada por lo que el hombre frente a ella le decía con mucha seguridad en sí mismo._

 _-¿Que contestas?-_

 _-Inuyasha, Kikyo no se merece esto, tienes una bella hija a la que cuidar, tu esposa fiel, y yo tengo un marido espectacular y si el acepta pronto también tendré a mis hijos-_

 _-¿Que estás diciendo?, te pasaste meses quejándote de Taisho, dijiste que me amabas, ¿AHORA ME DICES QUE ME RINDA CONTIGO ASI COMO ASI? No lo permitiré, ¿me oyes? JAMAS PODRAS DEJARME-_

 _-Disculpa Inuyasha, tú fuiste quien me metió tantas cosas en la cabeza, lograste confundirme con lo que tuvimos en un pasado y tus palabras, pero ya no caeré, además no creo que puedas cumplirlo, esta misma madrugada me voy del país junto a mi AMADO esposo-_

 _-Tú no puedes hacerme esto, ¿Sabes lo que me costó encontrarte? Tienes razón, yo fui quien te metió ideas, pero tú fuiste la idiota que cayo, no todo es mi culpa ¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?- grito molesto ya que ella sin tomarle mucha importancia abrió la puerta de aquella casa, e inmediatamente tomar un taxi, en cuanto subió le dio la indicación al chofer de que la levara al aeropuerto lo más rápido que pudiera ya que tenía prisa, pero Inuyasha ya se había pegado a su ventana._

 _-¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE PREFIERES A ESE IMBECIL? ¿QUE NO QUIERES ESTAR CONMIGO?-_

 _-Baja la voz, Inuyasha, tienes razón, no fue solo tu culpa, pero ahora mismo tengo prisa, Sesshomaru me espera-_

 _-Algún día te darás cuenta que estar conmigo fue lo mejor que pudo pasarte- Rio el cínicamente mientras le depositaba un beso en la nariz, ella con una sonrisa a través de la ventana se acercó a él y le susurró al oído._

 _-Inuyasha, lo que paso entre nosotros fue... Estupidez de un momento-_

 _Y el taxi arranco._

FIN.

Muchas gracias por leerse este sencillo one shot, espero nos leamos pronto y que tengan una feliz semana.

atte.- Su humilde escritora Isa-chan.

Hasta la próxima mis estrellas!


End file.
